Draco, en couple ? Malfoy, marié ?
by Lysa Sucre
Summary: UA avec magie. Draco Malfoy, le plus beau jeune homme et surtout plus riche de toute l'Angleterre, (et peut-être du monde), à une rumeur qui le suit, il serait en couple et marier, pour le plus grand malheur de ses groupies. Tout le monde voudrait découvrir qui est la mystérieuse personne qui aurait réussi à voler le cœur de ce riche héritier. COMPLÈTE.
1. Draco au travail

**HP/DM  
**  
Coucou tout le monde alors me voilà pour une autre fanfic, celle-ci est un peu space, car je l'ai écrite pour une amie (Helenya). Ma très chère Helenya, je t'aime beaucoup, bisous à toi, si tu passes par là.

Je sais qu'à chacune de mes fanfic, c'est Harry qui se fait dominer, mais c'est comme ça que je le vois. En même temps, il est si mignon.

Cette Fiction est déjà finie et a actuellement 5 chapitres très courts. Je préviens de suite, car certaines personnes n'aiment pas les chapitres courts, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, car j'avais déjà en tête tout le déroulement de la fic ce qui fait que les chapitres ne sont pas forcément long, mais très courts.

Je suis désolée pour ça, ne m'en voulez pas.

* * *

 **Titre:** Draco, en couple ? Malfoy, Marié ?

 **Genre:** Romance, Mpreg.

 **Correctrice:** Sur ce chapitre, il y as eu une première correction et celle-ci est la deuxième. Merci à Elrika et à Fuzhen."

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.R. (Sauf certains que j'ai inventé.)

Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez.

Bonne lecture,

 **Signé:** Lysa.

 **Résumé:** UA. Draco Malfoy, le plus beau, et le plus riche jeune homme de toute l'Angleterre, (et peut-être du monde), a une rumeur qui le suit : il serait en couple et marié pour le plus grand malheur de ses groupies. Tout le monde voudrait découvrir qui est la mystérieuse personne qui a réussi à voler le cœur de ce riche héritier. ** _  
_**

* * *

 **Chapitre Un :** Un Draco au travail.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, est un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, avec des cheveux mi-longs blonds couleur blé et des yeux gris. Il est très grand et assez costaux, il possède une voix grave et rauque à en faire trembler et gémir plus d'une, et même plus d'un. Il n'est pas un jeune homme comme les autres, ceux de son âge. Draco est une personne qui s'aime et qui aime sa vie. Il est le garçon le plus beau et le plus riche que l'Angleterre n'ait jamais connue.

Au lycée, il était le prince de son dortoir comme de son "lycée". Au collège c'était **"le petit prodige"**. Grâce à sa beauté et sa richesse, Draco est devenu dès son plus jeune âge, la personne à côtoyer, la personne avec qui faire affaire. Il est convoité de tous, hommes comme femmes de tout âge. Le modèle de tous les ados, le futur prince de certains enfants. Il ne vend que du rêve. Sa vie était parfaite...

Tous le veulent, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, car il aime être connu, convoité et surtout, envié. Où qu'il passe, on peut entendre les gens murmurer, soupirer et même gémir de désir.

En même temps, qui ne tomberait pas amoureux de lui ? _(Franchement dites-le moi !)_

Et depuis quelques temps des rumeurs courent qu'il serait en couple, pour le plus grand malheur de ses groupies. Et maintenant, tout le monde se posait des questions : _« Qui est t-il/elle ? Homme ou femme ? », «Qui était le/la chanceux(se), qui a réussi a conquérir son cœur de glace ?», « Est-il/elle beau/belle ou moche ? »_

Des questions aussi ridicules les unes que les autres, que les gens se posaient. Bien évidement, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrivait. A chaque fois que notre homme se mettait en couple, les gens piaillaient, et les journaux ne s'arrêtaient jamais de publier des sottises à ce propos.

Pendant ce temps, Draco Malfoy était assit à son bureau à consulter des dossiers de ses dernières affaires. Il sourit : encore une fois, il avait réussit à vendre une compagnie. En fait, c'était une boutique de vêtements qui tombait en faillite, le gérant de la boutique était venu le voir, il y a pas moins d'un mois pour lui demander d'essayer de vendre ce magasin car elle ne marchait pas. Ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, comme toujours.

Depuis tout petit, Draco Lucius Malfoy a su prouver à ses professeurs et son entourage qu'il était plus intelligent que les personnes de son âge. Ainsi, à 18 ans, il commença sa propre affaire avec l'argent de ses parents en créant sa propre entreprise et marque de vêtement "M.L.L" _(La marque de ses vêtement et le nom de cette entreprise)_. Dès la sortie des premières créations, les gens se battaient pour les avoir et les magasins de vêtements demandaient à faire affaire avec lui : on demandait ses produits partout dans le monde.

Ce fut un merveilleux succès et il ne s'arrêta pas a là, car maintenant, il vendait des bâtiments, des boutiques et créa même sa propre banque "Banque Malfoy et Compagnie L.L" car évidement un Malfoy ne se mélange pas...

Et c'est ainsi qu'à maintenant 25 ans, Draco Lucius Malfoy devint gérant de plusieurs et différentes entreprises connues partout dans le monde.

Il se permit un sourire, ce qui arrivait peu. Avec son caractère, les gens qui ne le connaissent pas vous diront que Draco est une personne colérique, irréfléchie, droite, hautaine, fière d'elle, impulsive, prétentieuse, qui ne souriait jamais et qui était très possessive.

Mais ses proches ( _parents, amies..._ ), eux, vous sortiront un autre discours très différent : il avait un caractère à ne pas envier, certes, mais il était une tout autre personne en privé.

En effet, son entourage vous dira qu'il est amusant, toujours là quand on a besoin de lui, confiant, et même un peu trop mais ça, beaucoup le pensaient. Même les inconnus.

En public ou au travail, Draco est très différent...

Il est un Malfoy, et un Malfoy se doit d'être parfait. _  
_  
Son travail fini, Draco souffla et prit une bouteille d'eau sur son bureau, bu une gorgée et prit la Gazette de cette semaine.

 **LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

Exclusif: **DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, EN COUPLE, MARIER ? _  
_**

Chères lectrices, lecteurs…

 _Depuis un certain temps, une rumeur courait que notre cher Draco Lucius Malfoy ne serait plus un cœur à prendre._

 _En effet il est dit qu'il serait en couple, même marié pour certains. Mais aucune identité n'a été relevée, personne ne sait qui est cette personne qui a prit le cœur de notre glaçon favori._

 _Est-ce juste une rumeur ? Est-ce vrai ? Si c'est le cas : Qui est l'heureux chanceux qui a su mettre la main à notre célèbre homme d'affaire ?_

 _Vrai : Est-ce de l'amour ou est-ce pour l'argent de celui-ci ?_

 _⦁ Qui est-il /elle ?_  
 _⦁ A quoi ressemble-t-il/ elle_  
 _⦁ Pourquoi ne se montre t- il/ elle pas ?_

 _Est ce une rumeur ou la vérité? Pourquoi tant de mystères?_

 **Éditeurs: Rita Skate**

* * *

 _ **(NDA: Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Je sais que ça ressemble pas à ça un journal. Si je trouve mieux, je modifierai celle-là.)** **(** **On m'a aussi dit que j'étais répétitive, mais je ne le fait pas exprès, et je préfère garder pas fiction telle qu'elle est donc désolée)**_

 _ **.)**_


	2. Quand les parents s'en melent

**Notes :** Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction, je suis désolée pour le retard. Je n'ai pas de date exacte de publication, mais la fic est complète et comme je le dis toujours : "Je ne publie pas de fiction si celle-ci n'est pas finie"  
Merci à Fuzhen pour la correction. Je n'ai pas pu publier avant, car j'ai eu un problème de connection, je n'avais plus d'Internet pendant une semaine. Vous ne pouvez même pas savoir à quel point j'ai failli faire une crise, plusieurs fois même.

* * *

 **Chapitre :** Deux, Quand les parents s'en mêlent.

Aujourd'hui, Draco rend visite à ses parents. Quand Draco a commencé ses affaires, ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il parte du manoir " _Tout Malfoy se doit de vivre et de se marier au manoir familial"_ Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Draco, lui voulait sa liberté, c'est-à-dire être hors du manoir familial, sans ses deux parents, malgré le fait qu'il les aime très fort. Il voulait sa propre maison pour sa future famille et c'est ce qu'il fit, dès le début de ses affaires.

Bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas facile, ses parents surtout sa mère ne voulant pas qu'il part et quitte la demeura familiale et loin d'elle, l'avait en quelques sortes supplié _"Une Malfoy ne supplie pas et ne se met a genoux devant personne"_ Mais elle fut quand même contrainte d'accepter après diverses tentatives à la condition de leur rendre visite au moins tous les vendredis soir pour un dîner en famille.

Draco fut donc contraint à son tour d'accepter, et ne pu refuser la demande de sa mère. Il ne tenait pas aussi à ce que sa mère le harcèle jour et nuit. Quand à son père, lui, s'était résigné. Que faire face à un fils aussi têtu ? _(Tel père, tel fils)._

Comme à son habitude, Draco sort du travail exténué à 19h. Que pouvait t-il faire ? C'était ça, être un PDG de plusieurs entreprises. Après être rentré à la maison, chez lui, il se précipita vers la salle de bain pour une douche bien méritée. Le jet d'eau chaude le détendit et il soupira de bonheur avant de rester ainsi, debout, nu, profitant de cette chaleur. Mais il devait se rendre chez ses parents, et il soupira à cette pensée avant de sortir non sans grognement, et s'habilla simplement d'un pantalon noir, un haut blanc et une veste en jean gris.

Malgré le froid, il ne prit pas la peine de se vêtir d'un manteau, ferma sa porte derrière lui et transplana. Il n'aimait pas les voiture moldues, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc après avoir vu un accident de route se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Ça faisait exactement 11 ans maintenant que sorciers et moldus cohabitaient, Les deux côtés, moldu et sorcier avaient signé le 25 Juin un contrat incassable pour la paix de chaque monde, pour qu'il n'y ait plus de guerre entre les deux. Et maintenant sorciers et moldus cohabitaient pour le meilleur…

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la grande bâtisse qu'était la maison de ses parents, il le va la tête et regarda d'un air vague les deux tours entourant le corps principal de la bâtisse, les fenêtres luxueuses et nombreuses, brillant sous le soleil couchant.

La grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors dans un grand fracas et des pas précipités se firent entendre, et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, il se retrouva étouffé par une longue chevelure blonde.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon bout de chou ! S'exclama une femme aussi blonde que Draco, yeux bleus gris vêtue d'une robe sorcière rouge et noir.

\- Je ne suis pas ton bouchon !

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu resteras à jamais mon fils !

\- Mon chéri, nous n'attendions que toi !

Le plus jeune soupira face à sa mère les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ses parents s'obstinaient à se vêtir ainsi alors qu'ils étaient chez eux ? De plus ses parents n'ont jamais pu se faire à l'idée de cohabiter avec des moldus.

\- Désolé du retard Mère, dit-il en prenant la plus âgée dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte.

\- Que tu m'as manqué mon fils. Dit la mère du blond, toute souriante.

\- Mère on s'est vu mercredi, soupira ledit fils.

\- N'ai-je pas le droit de dire que tu me manque ? demanda la femme offusquée.

Draco, soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Viens on a une surprise pour toi. Dit la mère, le sourire de nouveau sur ses lèvres couleur crème.

\- Une surprise !? S'exclama Draco surpris.

Draco se questionnait, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être cette surprise, les connaissant, il s'attendait au pire. Mais la suivit tout de même vers la salle à manger, conduit par sa mère qui le tirait par la main gauche.

\- Oh fils te voilà enfin.

\- Bonsoir père, Dit Draco, serrant la main de l'homme blond qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, même s'il était plus âgé.

Son père lui demanda de s'asseoir et de l'attendre, car il allait prendre le cadeau de Draco, qui était dans son ancienne chambre. Draco ne semblait pas du tout pressé, mais plutôt inquiet.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées et Draco et sa mère attendaient toujours, l'un inquiet et l'autre impatiente de la surprise.

Draco discutait gaiement avec sa mère de ses affaires, attendant sont père, inquiétude oubliée grâce a sa mère qui avait le don et les moyens de le faire sourire.

Ils discutaient jusqu'à ce que son père apparaisse dans la salle à manger avec une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge, brune aux yeux marron, vêtue d'une longue jupe noire et d'une veste de la même couleur.

\- Fils, je te présente Hermione Granger, ta future femme. Déclara le père de Draco tout sourire.

A cette annonce, le sourire de Draco s'effaça, remplacé par la surprise et le choc face à sa _"Surprise"._

\- Ma quoi ? Demanda Draco encore sous le choc.

\- Fils, tu as vingt-quatre ans bientôt vingt-cinq, il est temps que tu fondes ta propre famille et que tu nous donnes des petits-enfants à pouvoir gâter.

\- Père, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! Vous recommencez avec ça ! Vous m'aviez promis ! De plus, je ne connais même pas cette jeune femme. Cria Draco énervé, tout en pointant la jeune femme du doigt.

\- Hermione vient d'une très grand famille, elle a était bien éduquée et elle est parfaite pour toi.

La jeune femme en question resta dans son coin jouant avec ses mains, sans rien dire. Comme si elle était muette.

_ Il en est hors de question ! S'écria Draco les poings serrés.

_ Et pourquoi ? demanda la mère de Draco, curieuse.

_ Ce n'est pas à vous de choisir avec qui je dois être, c'est mon choix, J'ai vingt-quatre ans merde ! Hurla presque Draco, en colère.

\- Ton langage jeune homme.

_ J'emmerde mon langage, comment osez-vous, la dernière fois, vous m'aviez promis de ne plus recommencer ! La colère de Draco s'intensifiait.

Draco, fulminait de rage, il était plus qu'en colère, son regard dirigé vers son père était rempli de colère, de tristesse. Il se sentait trahi par ses parents.

_ Mais chéri, on a fait un contrat de mariage avec la famille Granger pour toi, comme tu es déjà majeur, on ne peut pas signer pour toi. Il ne manque que ta signature pour que les préparatifs du mariage commencent.

Draco se tourna vers sa mère, étonné, les yeux écarquillés, encore plus en colère.

_ Putain, mais vous êtes dingues ! Cria t-il. Je ne me marierai pas avec les personnes que vous me présentez, je croyais que c'en était fini et que Jennifer était la dernière !

_ Oui, mais t...

_ Stop, je m'en vais. Venez me voir seulement quand vous aurez compris. Déclara Draco en transplanant chez lui.

C'était la septième tentative de ses parents pour le mettre en couple ou le marier avec des inconnues et Draco en avait plus qu'assez. Soit c'était la dernière fois ou il n'irait plus voir ses parents, pour quoi que ce soit !

Les parents de Draco ne comprenaient toujours pas qu'il ne se lierait jamais à une inconnue sortie de nulle part.

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes après le départ de Draco.

_ Luc, je crois qu'on a été un peu trop loin cette fois. Dit la mère de Draco, inquiète.

_ Je pense aussi, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère.

_ Excusez-moi, je dois partir, mon petit-ami m'attend. Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien pu faire. Dit la jeune Hermione.

_ Ce n'est rien. Dit Lucius le père de Draco.

Elle était vraiment désolée que le couple n'ait pas réussi à faire cracher à leur fils le nom de sa petite-amie, et si il en avait vraiment une. Mais elle était aussi triste que cela se soit passé de cette façon.

Hermione était une jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans, elle est une comédienne débutante. Hier, après son casting, elle fut plus que surprise de croiser le couple Malfoy, les parents du grand Draco Lucius Malfoy dans son bureau et encore plus lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent de travailler pour eux. C'est-à-dire faire semblant d'être sous contrat de mariage pour lui faire avouer le nom de son/sa petit/e amie.

Mais elle n'avait su rien faire d'autre que de les regarder se disputer. Quelle idée aussi d'engager quelqu'un pour faire pression sur leurs fils !

 _Pourquoi ne pas juste demander ? C'est simple non ?! se dit-elle pour elle-même_.

Au salon du manoir Malfoy, devant la table à manger, se tenaient deux personnes au lieu de quatre : Lucius réfléchissait tout en consolant sa femme qui, après le départ de la jeune Hermione avait fondu en larme dans ses bras.

Sa femme était très sensible et émotive en ce moment. Il reconnaissait que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'avoir, en quelques sortes, offert Hermione à leur fils. Et maintenant, il s'en voulait énormément. De plus son fils leur avait déjà fait promettre de ne plus recommencer, mais en même temps, il souhaitait tant connaître la personne qui réussissait à rendre leur fils si heureux depuis trois ans.

Oui, il était extrêmement curieux de connaître cette mystérieuse personne.

* * *

 **Je vous remercie de me lire, N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	3. Trois, Un rendez-vous raté

**Chapitre :** Trois, Un rendez-vous raté.

_ Pourquoi, voulez-vous tous me mettre en couple ! s'exclama Draco soupirant pour la unième fois à son ami.

Draco était actuellement dans son bureau avec son meilleur ami et collègue : Blaise Zabini, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur sa vie en couple, et lui proposait des noms pour un rencard. Pour le caser.

Blaise Marcus Zabini est un jeune homme du même âge que Draco, ils sont amis d'enfance, c'est-à-dire depuis les couches culottes. On étudié ensemble dans les mêmes écoles et sont devenus hommes d'affaires ensemble. Ils faisaient toujours tout ensemble.

Blaise est un jeune homme, brun aux yeux marron, une peau chocolat d'une tête de moins que le blond.

_ Oh parce que tu trouves ça normal, toi, d'être encore célibataire à vingt-cinq ans ? Demanda son ami les mains sur les hanches, Pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Ben quoi ! Où est le problème ?

_ Tu va finir seul, si tu continues comme ça, profite de ton jeune âge pour commencer à fonder une famille.

\- Blaise on croirait entendre mes parents. Dit le blond d'une voie agacée.

\- Et ils ont raison, il est temps.

\- Blaise, je suis jeune Ok ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu t'es marié jeune que je ferais de même ! s'exclama Draco. Puis j'ai tout mon temps. Repris le blond pour confirmer ses dires.

Blaise regarda sont ami, d'un regard épuisé. À croire qu'il en avait déjà marre et qu'il avait épuisé toutes ses sources.

_ Ben trouve-toi une petite-amie alors, ça fait trois ans que tu ne m'as présenté personne, tu n'es pas frustré ? demanda le noir.

Le blond regarda son ami et éclata de rire.

_ Ben quoi ? Pourquoi ries-tu, n'ai-je pas raison ?

_ Non, non laisse. Se reprit le blond.

_ Tu ne me fais plus confiance c'est ça ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, on s'est toujours tout dit. Dit Blaise d'un ton déçu.

Il se sentait trahit, ils ne s'étaient jamais rien caché, non jamais, même quand il a commencé à sortir avec son, à présent mari, et que personne ne savait sa sexualité. Blaise n'avait jamais rien caché à son ami, il était le seul au courant.

_ Non ce n'est pas ça. Répondit le blond déçu de lui-même après ce que venait de lui demander son ami.  
Pourquoi voulait-il tous le voir en couple ?

_ Comment se passe les affaires en France ? Ils ont signé ? Changea de sujet le blond.

_ Tu n'y échapperas pas en essayant de changer de sujet Dray. Oui le contrat a été signé, ils ont même demandé à te rencontrer.

_ Quoi ? Vraiment, quand et pourquoi ? Raconte-moi. Questionna Draco, heureux du changement de discussion.

_ Alors dis-moi, il t'a donné des informations. Questionna un jeune roux, aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'un costume de travail _(Saint Mangouste)._

Blaise soupira.

_ Non, J'ai essayé tu sais ? Mais il n'a pas vendu la mèche. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas en couple et qu'il est juste heureux de son travail.

_ Pourquoi, il fait ça, on est ses amis, non ? Ça fait trois putain d'années qu'on ne l'a vu avec personne, je ne pense pas que se soit le travail qui le rende heureux. Souffla le roux d'un air boudeur.

Le noir s'approcha du roux, l'enlaçant dans le dos, déposant plusieurs petits baisers sur son cou pour le réconforter.

_ Laissons-le trouver quelqu'un...

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par son petit-ami.

_ J'ai une idée! S'écria le roux se détachant des bras du plus grand. _(Ils font à peu près la même taille.)_

Le roux, sembla réfléchir quelques temps, une main sur ses cheveux roux flamboyant avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Et si on lui présentait quelqu'un ! Déclara le roux, fier de son idée

_ C'est une bonne idée, mais qui ?

_ Stéphane, tu te souviens de lui ? Dit le roux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Oui, le brun supère sex qui travaille dans le petit café d'en face. Répondit Blaise.

_ Comment ça super sex? Questionna le roux, sourcil froncé.

_ Ben oui tu ne trouves pas ? Avec ses magnifiques yeux. Dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

_ Ah oui ?

Blaise acquiesça.

_ Très bien, va trouver ton magnifique brun super sex avec des yeux magnifiques ! S'écria le roux sévèrement.

_ Je plaisante amour, tu es le plus sex et le plus beau de tous les hommes sur cette terre, avec tes yeux bleus magnifique. S'approchant du roux pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Tu as tout à fait raison mon chéri. Affirma le roux, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

Blaise répondit au baisser toute en souriant.

\- Et tes cheville il vont bien? Regardant son amour dans les yeux.

_ Hum Oui, ils vont parfaitement bien. Dit le roux, faisant mine de vérifier.

Blaise, éclata d'un rire cristallin, suivit par le roux.

_ Ron, Tu ne changeras jamais, et je t'aime comme ça. Dit le brun entrainant le roux dans un baiser passionné.

Blaise regarda son ami parler avec Stéphane, depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Il les surveillait.

Il les scrutait, ils semblaient bien s'entendre et riaient beaucoup tous les deux, mais connaissant son ami il savait déjà très bien que le plan de Ron était un parfait échec.

Comment il le savait ? C'était simple, en observant les deux jeunes hommes assis sur une table éloignée de tous _(Stéphan et Draco)_ de là où il est installé, Blaise a pu voir comment Draco évitait la main de Stéphane quand celui-ci essaya de la prendre. Il voyait, le visage agacé de son ami, car celui-ci ne cessait de soupirer ou de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux de blé.

Et il voyait très bien que les rires et les sourires de Draco étaient faux.

Draco fuyait même le regard de son vis-à-vis, fusillant Blaise d'un regard tellement noir qui ferait fuir la faucheuse elle-même.

C'est sûr que ça allait barder pour le noir qui avala difficilement sa salive d'angoisse et de peur.

_ Il fait chaud tout à coup. Se dit le noir en replaçant sa cravate nerveusement.

Blaise était inquiet, même très inquiet. Pourquoi ? Parce que personne à part lui et les parents du blond n'ont vu Lucius junior remplit de colère.

Blaise perdu dans ses pensées ne vit pas Stéphane partir et son ami approcher, et le sortit de ses songes par un raclement de gorge. Il allait prendre la parole, mais son ami le devança.

_ Tout a été manigancé par toi et ton stupide mari n'est ce pas ? Questionna Draco calmement, trop calmement même.  
Ça sentait l'orage.

_ Euh... Bien sur que non Dray, Tu sais très bien que je ne ferai jamais ça ! Déclara le noir innocemment.

_ Je le sais très bien. Répondit Draco d'un ton las

Draco savait très bien, qui a eu cette idée stupide, Blaise n'aurait jamais d'idée de ce genre, il est plus Serpentard. Lui donner un faux rendez-vous d'affaire, pour se faire draguer, franchement quelle idée stupide digne d'un Griffondor.

_ C'est ton stupide roux qui a eu cette idée n'est-ce-pas ! Reprit le blond comme une affirmation, d'un ton coléreux.

_ Ron n'est pas stupide, On veut juste te rendre heureux. Confirma le noir.

_ Mais je suis heureux, cela n'est pas suffisant de me voir souriant tous les jours ! Et même trop depuis quelque temps. S'écria le blond murmurant la dernière phrase pour lui même.

Blaise regarda le blond surpris.

_ Vraiment ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise curieux.

Toute la colère que ressentait le blond jusqu'à là disparut pour laisser place à l'embarras.

_ Allez, dis-moi Draco, je ne suis pas au courant. Insista le brun.

Le blond partit sans répondre aux questions de son ami. Il était fatigué que tous se mêlent de sa vie et de ses affaires.  
Depuis que les rumeurs ont commencé, tout le monde voulait découvrir sa soit disant nouvelle conquête, ou veulent le mettre en couple.

Pourquoi, s'obstinent-ils tous à le caser ? D'abord ses parents, maintenant, même ses amis si mettaient.

* * *

 _ ***C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette Fiction.***_


	4. Faire-Part de mariage

**Chapitre :** Quatre, faire-part de mariage.

Draco, était mécontent, énervé et sur les nerfs, il avait les poignets serrés et insultait de tous les noms, son ami et sa famille, assis sur son bureau. Il avait juste fini un dossier sur une de ses affaires hors du pays, que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit.

\- Un jour tu me tueras d'une crise cardiaque à toujours rentrer sans frapper.

La personne qui venait d'entrer se dirigea vers lui et se blottit dans les bras rassurants et costaux qui l'accueillaient sans rechigner en ricanant. Draco ne s'était toujours pas habitué au fait qu'il entrait sans y être autorisé.

Le blond soupira d'aise, Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans son amant, il avait toujours été là depuis leur rencontre et ça le rendait plus qu'heureux.

_ Draco quand allons-nous nous officialiser, j'en ai vraiment marre de me cacher tu sais ?

_ Je sais amour, c'est pour te protéger que je fais tout cela et encore plus maintenant. Dit Draco, le sourire aux lèvres, caressant le ventre rebondi de son amour.

A chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il profitait de ces temps-là où ils étaient seulement tous les deux, car à cause de son travail et de ses affaires, le grand blond n'était presque jamais là pour son amant.

Ils avaient besoin de ce genre de moment rien que pour eux deux, sans personne autour pour les embêter ou les harceler de questions plus débiles les unes que les autres.

C'est pour cela qu'il garde leur relation secrète : pour la sécurité de chacun. Personne à part le père du plus petit était au courant de leur relation, mais cela devait changer maintenant que les rumeurs couraient que le grand Draco Lucius Malfoy était en couple. Prouver à tous que leur amour était sincère et non comme les rumeurs et la Gazette le disaient : le plus jeune n'était pas avec le plus vieux seulement pour son argent.

De l'argent lui aussi en à, bon pas autant que son amant mais lui aussi en a.

Draco cessa ses caresses.

_ Amour, tu as tout à fait raison et si on officialisait tout ça ? Demanda le blond au plus petit avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Et comment ? Demanda le plus petit surpris.

_ T'inquiètes pas, j'ai ma petite idée. Dit le plus grand déposant un baiser sur le front du plus jeune.

Son amour avait raison, il était temps de rendre leur relation publique surtout qu'ils étaient en couple depuis trois ans maintenant. Et il allait le faire de la plus belle des manières.

oOoOoOo

 **1 Mois plus tard.**

C'est en cette journée que Madame Malfoy, assise sur son balcon à regarder son magnifique jardin, qu'elle reçu une lettre des plus étonnantes auxquelles elle ne s'y attendait pas.

 _Faire part :_

 _Si l'amour a parfois ses raisons, nous savons parfaitement pourquoi nous nous marions ! Parce que nous nous aimons ! Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, après plusieurs années de bonheur partagé, ont décidé de franchir la prochaine étape en célébrant leur union._

 _Merci de confirmer votre présence le 21 juillet._

Au même moment dans une petite maison non loin du Pré-au-Lard _(je ne suis plus très sûre de l'orthographe, désolée)_ , un jeune roux, montait des escaliers à une vitesse stupéfiante.

_ Blaise, Blaise réveille-toi et lis ça ! S'écria-t-il

_ Humm, c'est quoi ? Ronchonna un Blaise encore endormi.

_ C'est important, regarde !

Le basané, se réveilla et regarda son mari d'un regard assassin.

\- Il y a intérêt que ce soit important. Lança Blaise

Le roux, n'y tenant plus, lui tendit le papier dans sa main.

_ Quoi, c'est sérieux ça ? demande Blaise étonné.

_ Oui et le mariage est pour demain, on y est invité. J'ai déjà confirmé notre présence avant de venir te réveiller.

_ Harry Potter, ça me dit quelque chose, pas toi ? Questionna le noirs.

_ Euh, oui le petit brun a lunette qui était dans la classe de ma petite sœur. Répondit Ron.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Moi non plus. Chuchota le roux

* * *

 _Chapitre très cours j'avoue, mais il dit déjà tous ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. J'espère que je ne vous est pas déçus._

 _N'oublier pas que vous review, son en quelque sorte ma nourriture ^^_

 _Avant dernier chapitre._


	5. Mystère résolu

_Surpris, le dernier chapitre._

 _Tout d'abord,je veux remercier_ **Fuzhen** _pour avoir prit tout son temps a me corriger. Sans elle cette fiction, ne serais jamais publier. Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup, ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi. Je vous remercie a vous de tout mon cœur d'avoirs suivis cette histoire du début jusqu'à la fin, qui est ma première fan fiction a chapitre. Peut être qu'elle est un peu trop simple, niaise et rapide, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire._

 _Je suis vraiment désolé qu temps que ça a pris pour être publier, mais ma correctrice a aussi beaucoup de chose à faire et je ne voulait pas qu'elle ce presse._

 _Je vous invite a allez voir mon profil pour être au courant de ce que j'ai en cours..._

 _Reviews: 13 - Favs: 36 - Follows: 82, Merci énormément, c'est déjà beaucoup._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq :** Mystère résolu.

Suite au faire part, les gens se sont affolés. Tous se demandaient comment ils avaient pu passer à côté, de la relation de Draco Malfoy et d'Harry Potter, pour qu'ils soient maintenant sur le point de se marier.

Les journalistes étaient survoltés, ils se préparaient tous pour l'événement du lendemain, appareil photo, plumes à papotes, calepins...

_Le lendemain_

Chez les future mariés, c'était le stress et l'affolement, l'un se préparait chez ses parents, l'autre étant orphelin, se préparait chez ses oncles.

Sirius Black, parrain d'Harry Potter se dirigea vers celui-ci tout souriant.

_ Calme toi Harry, tout va bien se passer, tu stresses les bébés là.

Le jeune homme replaça sa cravate, et se regarda dans le miroir de son ancienne chambre.

_ Je suis énorme,

_ Mais, non mon chéri, tu es magnifique.

_ Tu trouves ? Il ne va pas me trouver trop gros et changer d'avis ?

_ J'en suis sûr, et s'il le fait, je lui ferai regretter.

.oOo.

Draco se regardait dans le miroir, son père et sa mère autour de lui. Narcissa était folle de joie et s'imaginait déjà grand-mère, alors que Lucius lui, posait de nombreuses questions à son fils, sans obtenir de réponse. Draco, lui, arborait son masque impassible, alors qu'à l'intérieur, il était paniqué, il se demandait si Harry ne changerait pas d'avis, déciderai de le quitter et partir dans un pays lointain avec leurs enfants, et qu'il ne pourrait plus le revoir.

Lucius voyant que son fils ne réagissait pas à ses questions, se souvint de lui-même il y a plusieurs années, juste avant sa propre cérémonie de mariage. Il avait été tellement agité ! Mais son propre père avait su le rassurer. Et maintenant, c'était à son tour.

Draco sursauta en sentant la main de son père sur son épaule, il se tourna vers lui.

-Draco, ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, Harry ne partira pas, il ne risque pas de quitter le plus riche jeune homme de l'Angleterre. Et malgré le fait que je le connaisse pas, je te connais toi, et je sais que tu ne choisirais pas un homme qui ne s'intéresserait qu'à ton argent, je suis sûr que Harry t'aime et que toi tu l'aimes tout au temps.

Draco, regarda son père, surpris, mais heureux.

_ Merci papa.

C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que Draco appela sont paternel papa et non père.

Eclipse, le mariage

Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un magnifique petit brun androgyne aux yeux verts, habillé d'un costume blanc où l'on pouvait apercevoir une rondeur. Il portait une cravate verte, qui lui sciait à merveille. Il était gracieux et distingué, son physique dit jalouser tout le public.

Il était accompagné d'un homme plus âgé, cheveux long bouclés, une barbe de plusieurs semaines habillé tout en noir. Ils se dirigèrent vert l'autel. Et tandis qu'ils marchaient, sur son passage, le petit brun pouvait entendre :

_ Il est trop mignon

_ Il est trop beau.

_ Il est gros.

_ Je veux le même.

Draco regardait Harry se diriger vers l'autel, ses dernières questions disparaissant en le voyant, il était tellement beau dans son costume blanc, il ressemblait à un ange, à SON ange, et cette cravate de la même couleur que ses magnifiques yeux. S'il n'était pas déjà amoureux Draco serait tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter ici-même. Enfin le moment qu'ils attendaient tant arrivait, bientôt Harry serait officiellement sien, aux yeux de tous.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Sans hésitation Draco fondit sur les lèvres de son marié, et à cet instant, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et plein de promesse, ils étaient maintenant liés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Tu es à moi. Dit Draco

Harry souri,

\- Je suis à toi, pour toujours. Répondit Harry avant de reprendre les lèvres de son marié.

La sortie de l'Eglise se fit sous les applaudissements, les flashs des journalistes et les félicitations de toutes les personnes présentes. Harry et Draco étaient heureux et cela se voyait avec le grand sourire sur les lèvres et leurs regards passionnés.

La foule, continua les acclamer, même dans la voiture.

\- On va enfin pouvoir être la famille que l'on a toujours rêvée d'être.

\- Oui, il ne manque plus qu'eux pour remplir notre bonheur. Ajouta Draco, une de ses mains sur le ventre arrondi de son époux.

Après plusieurs mois d'attente, les deux papas se retrouvèrent avec deux magnifiques bébés, qui leur apportèrent le bonheur et la lumière dans leur maison, avec leurs rires et leurs amours.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Et nous voilà a la fin d'une courte aventure, remplie d'intrigue._

 _Merci a vous de m'avoir lue._

 ** _Thank's for reading.._**


End file.
